Britonic mothers day
by The Kirklands
Summary: Happy Mothers day Kirklands. The four brothers get an unexpected visitor on mothers day, its their mother the personification of Briton who has been dead ever since Arthur was at the young age of 2. Witness the reactions of the weeping Scotland; the overexcited Ireland; the responsible Wales and unemotional England as they share a moment with their mother for one more night.
**Hello everyone seeing as it was mothers day ( it still counts even if its a day late XD ish ) my friend vanti helped me create a mushy and nice little story about the kirkland brothers and their mother Briton. I hope you enjoy it and this is a one off story so this is complete no more BUT I will make something similar if people seem to enjoy this setting and the characters. So reviews and favs help motivate me to write more stories and chapters in series so please 3 if you can or there was something you really liked.**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Alistair = Scotland**

 **Ollie = Ireland**

 **Kenneth= Wales**

 **Owen= Scotland's son Nova Scotia**

Once in awhile every nation changes, for the better or worst...for weaker or stronger, tall or short but every nation knows where their allies and enemies lie and of course their parent nations are always there to support them...no matter what even when the time seems bleak.

Walking into the British situated meeting Arthur rubbed his head feeling tired from the early morning rise, the meetings with his brothers always left him with a horrible after taste from the amount of swears he had to yell just to be overheard not to mention the migraines...Oh the migraines. However when he walked through this morning awaiting to hear his brothers argue before he reached the hallway the place was quiet...silent in fact.

" What's going in?" The Englishman muttered to himself just before he opened the double doors dramatically to find Ireland, Wales and Alistair silent, melancholy and the room to have a stone cold atmosphere "... What's going on in here..."

The representative of Wales looked up at his grumpy brother. The nation smiled sheepishly and waved "Hey there lil' bro. Didn't see you walk in"

"Does it really matter Kenneth." Ireland, the second youngest, spat. "His presence wont change anything."

Glaring at Ireland after that comment the dirty blind sighs placing his hands on his narrow hips " What's wrong now? Or does my presence just seem to do this to you? Are you jealous or something? Your always jealous of me... "

" calm yer tips Arthur we are just alittle emotional being today fey a meeting and all..." The red head hissed back already annoyed at Arthur for making him come in for a meeting on a day like this.

" huh the day?...it's the 6th of March" Arthur growled with a deep glare seeing no significance when he checks the date on his phone " seriously..."

" its mothers day Arthur! Dae I need tae spell it out fer ya! " Alistair snapped being the most emotionally attached and upset over the matters of their mother which was evident as he slumped face down on the desk upset, this was unlike the angry yet joke filled Scot.

Kenneth sighed. It was typical for his brother to have outbursts during this time of year. He couldn't blame the poor guy though. Alistair was probably the most effected by theirs mother's death. But it didn't give the lad the right to get angry at everyone around him.

"Alistair... Please try not to yell at Arthur." Wales asked in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah Kenny! Like that's going to work! You might as well tell us to throw away ALL THE FUCKING BEER!" Ireland yelled. Kenneth eyebrows furrowed at his brother's sudden hostility.

"You don't have to shout at me Ollie." Ireland rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his brother "Yeah yeah. Whatever KENNY" the welsh man flinched at the use of the childish nickname. He glared daggers at Ollie as is usual cheery expression grew dark.

" your joking about getting emotional over this right?" Arthur said raising one of his bushy eyebrows that all the brothers inherited " mothers day is just a gimmick that people make so you buy mothers presents and the companies can make more money... I wish I invented that idea" grumbles at the end imagining the investment increases.

" Its not just a stupid holiday! It makes ya take a day oot tae remember yer ma! And you should have given us the day off! I dinnae care if you weren't old enough to remember and get attached tae ma but I did!... And I miss her!" Scotland whimpered at the end like some small child or lost puppy.

"You're not the only one that misses her Alistair! Me and Kenny miss her just as much!" Ollie spat at Alistair, accidentally angering Kenneth in the process. Kenneth wrapped his fingers around the edge of Ollie's shirt and looked him straight in the eye.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kenneth snapped, taking the rest of the men by surprise "It's not Ken nor Kenny. It's KENNETH."

"... Or kerry" Alistair added at the end in a matter of fact kind of tone with a straight face.

"THAT'S IT" Kenneth pushed his brother away threw his arms up on the air "I can't take it anymore! Every year is the same! Arthur never understands, Ollie gets drunk off his ass as Alistair is a train wreck that's getting drunk off his ass with Ollie! And am I allowed to get drunk off my ass!? NO! I'm up all night trying to comfort two drunk men while the other one doesn't GIVE A RAT'S ASS!"

The large wooden doors to the room were slammed open effortlessly. A woman of strong stature stood by the door doorway her emerald green eyes never looking away from the men standing in the room. Her long brown wavy hair flowed like the waves from the ocean, her beauty was like one's of a model in a magazine, and green eyes that could send shivers down a full grown man's spine but could easily ease a distressed child. She opened her mouth and spoke softly as she walked into the room

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, looking at the four men in disappointment.

Alistair sniffled and wiped his cheek with Arthur's meeting notes before looking up at the intruder " sorry lass...we are kinda busy" he replied

Arthur blinked at the woman in shock, even he struggles with those doors on his good days, cowering alittle Arthur feels weak at the knees and crouches down slightly leaning on the table "... What is the meaning of this!?"

"I asked that first Arthur. You may not remember me well but I don't want any sass-" before the woman could finish her sentence she was pulled into a bone crushing hug from the Irishman.

"Please tell me that it's really you..." Ollie mumbled under his breath. The woman stood in shock before hugging the ginger back. Kenneth stood completely immobile at the sight of the lady. He didn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted this to be a dream but deep down inside of him he hoped it wasn't.

"Mom is that you?" Kenneth asked looking like his heart had been ripped apart right in front of him.

Alistair's head instantly rose up alert and curious " Ma!? Yer kidding me!" jumping up on his feet too fast and knocking the chair over along with himself " Ma!" scrambling to his feet and joining the Irishman in the crushing hug just at a different height.

" mother?" Arthur raised an eyebrow confused and unfamiliar with the woman, yes Arthur was raised by her but only for a year or two if even that.

The mother smiled and let out a light chuckle "Yes it's me. It's been such a long time"

"A long time?! It feels like forever since we've last seen you!" Ollie replied happily.

Alistair was balling like a baby into his mother aslong with some embarrassing snot lines under his nose " Ma! I've missed ya ma!" slowly sliding down her and clutching her leg tightly " dont go!"

Arthur only brushed himself off and glared at the scene " hold yourself together..." Not emotional at all and holding back from showing any emotion.

The mother rolled her eyes but never wiped the smile off her face. "Come here Arthur. I want to see you for a moment."

" wha!? Ye come back and then you just want tae talk tae Arthur!?" Alistair argued clearly ticked off and protective.

" wha why me!?" Arthur replied not wanting to annoy his brother any further and he also saw no point in the private conversation, they didn't have much of a bond...Maybe even the least.

Briton sighed at her sons's childish behaviour. 'They never change do they?' She thought to herself.

"Look boys, I want to have a chat with all of you... Not just Arthur"

" then why is he first!? " The red head whined cuddling the mother's leg tightly " he didn'ae even care about ya the most! And I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a mothers day gift either!" accusing his youngest brother

Arthur only smiled nervously, both of those were true but he obviously wouldn't admit that to his mother's face " of course I love her and I did get her a gift actually!"

"Arthur do not lie to  
me. You make the same face as your father when he lies." The mother pointed out. Kenneth stifled a laugh from that remark. "I've told him several times but he never believed me" Kenneth added giving Arthur a pat on the back.

Arthur stared at his mother in disbelief, the Englishman had never met his father before from fighting a month before his birth. "... I make the same face as him?"

" of course ye do! Ye look exactly like da without the long hair and the occasional braid we have told ye this several times!" Alistair snapped from Arthur's oblivious memory.

The mother tsked and helped Alistair raise back up onto his feet. "Alistair you can't just be angry at Arthur because he doesn't have any memories or your father nor myself." She explained "It's not really in his control. Then again, you've always gotten ruffled up over the silliest of things" she let out a light laugh and looked up at Alistair "You haven't changed a bit! ... Besides that fact that... You're all grown up" her face saddened at the sudden realization that her little boys weren't little boys anymore. She looked over at her other sons.

"You've all grown up..." She mumbled with her gaze falling to the floor.

Alistair's face also fell seeing his mother sad until he grinned remembering something " Hey ma! Don't be sad did ye ever think we would maybe have bairns of our own?"

Looking back at Alistair, a small smile worked its way up on her lips. "You have children of your own?"

"All of us do Actually!" Ollie exclaimed happily.

" some more than others..." The scotman commented glancing at Arthur " I have a son but in total you have 6 grandchildren "

Arthur rolled his eyes " shut up there is nothing wrong with having 3 kids...and two of them were twins I didn't plan that" pouting not wanting to give off the wrong impression then again his mother did have 4 kids herself.

"Kenneth actually had a little girl!" Ollie remarked like it was the child of his own. Kenneth simply rolled his eyes and responded "it's not a huge deal Ollie. You just make it one"

"That's because it is! She's the only girl in the whole family besides Ma! Plus ma always wanted a girl."

"... Aye that's strange I've never noticed we only have one girl in the family still, guess there is something weird in our genes " Alistair ponders actually alittle taken back and shocked by the statistic.

" well... Why don't we go somewhere more relaxed and talk...I can tell this meeting isn't going to take place already" scratching his dirty blond hair and sighing before he looks to his brothers " why not Alistair's castle since our mother is used to that place as she used to visit it before our brother owned it".

"You still own the place?!" Briton clapped her hands together and smiley brightly "I thought you boys would've gotten rid of it by now!"

" of course I still own it ma, I live in it tae this day, want to come and see? Ye can meet my son while yer there" Alistair offered overjoyed once wiping the tears away and standing up straight " I think you might cry when ya see him actually but I'll leave it a surprise" smirking imagining her reaction.

Arthur nodded " ill meet you at your house in an hour, I need to make a few calls before ".

Briton looked at Arthur in slight confusion "Making a call? How does one make a call?"

" Oh..." just remembering that Briton didn't live in the same generation, trying to think of how to explain it simply, Arthur just decides to sigh and repeat " I just need to go out and talk to someone is what I meant " to make things easier.

" aye don't worry about him ma, he will be gone an hour while I take ya home" the red headed Scot grins " ill show ya round the old castle, it's pretty much the same as ya remember it tae be also got a present for y'a there, come on~" offering his hand.

Briton took her son's hand with a smile. "I can't wait."

Back at the house half an hour later after calming his hysterical mother down after driving in a car for the first time, they enter the castle to show the same exact building...but with some strange new technology inside "welcome home"

Briton stared at the interior of the castle. She looked unsure and nervous. She looked at a strange object that she's never seen before. She looked at her sons then back at the object, then back at her sons.  
"What's this?" She asked.

"That's a lamp ma.." Kenneth responded with a sigh.

"Doesn't look like a lamb to me" she said poking at the object.

" Ma it's something ye didnae have its new" Alistair laughed nervously and looked around for his partner or son.

A Barking soon runs down the hallway, a Scottish deerhound to be exact scampering down on the slippery floors and skidding past Alistair. " Ma! " was heard following behind as a small red headed boy runs down about the age of little boy froze when he saw Briton...he was scared of strangers.

Briton waved at the small child. "Hello little one. What's your name?"

Owen the son of Alistair his behind his 'mother' and holds onto his leg tightly terrified. " Its okay Owen this is actually your grandmother " picking Owen up Alistair sat down on the couch laughing and hugging the little boy " Ma say hello to little Owen, he looks just like me doesn't he?". Owen just sits embarrassed and hugging into Alistair.

Briton waved at her shy grandchild "He does look like you. Almost a replica of you as a child, but a little different."

" aye he is alittle different only being half mine afterall " Alistair laughed ruffling owen's red hair making the little boy laugh and smile " he is half French, well more Canadian" adding at the end as he puts the boy down much calmer and happier now.

Owen ran over to the woman and hugged her leg reaching just above knee height and looking up at her " yer really tall lady! Can ye pick me up?".

"Of course I can!" She said pridefully picking up Owen and holding him in her arms "If you think I'm tall just wait till you see your grandfather!"

Owen's eyes bugged out shining brightly at the thought of his grandfather " wow! Is he really taller than you" the grandson awed and hugged Briton hugging her torso, pulling back after tilting his head to the side confused at the woman's bosom " da! Why does she bump up here more? " questioning the now embarrassed and nervous ' mother'.

There was a small moment of silence between the family, before Briton spoke up once more "Wow, we really are lacking some girls in the family. The little guy doesn't know these are." She said gesturing at her chest.

"For gods sake Alistair, why haven't you taught him at slightest bit about the other gender" the Irishman said rolling his eyes.

" look it's not that easy! If I tell him about that then he will also ask where babies come from and well...I am definitely not ready to tell him how he came tae be" Alistair blushed and lost eye contact with everyone in the room " It's just embarrassing and you all had girlfriends... So aye"

Just on cue Owen lit up and looked to his mum " wait! I made you something! With papa!" struggling out the grandmothers arms and running down the hallway with Shuggy the deerhound following with a cheerful bark. Sliding back down with a hand drawn card littered with glitter going outside the lines for an added cuteness factor.

" here I made this for you mum!" Owen chimed proudly with a giant grin making the scotman's heart skip a few beats. Already tearing up and looking at the card Alistair smiled hugging Owen and smirking at his brothers " this is soo awkward since you'll all be getting father's day cards".

"Wait a tic.. You're the mum?!" Briton stood a little shocked from hearing that. She pressed a finger against her cheek and pondered for a moment "... That explains quite a bit... But how does that even work?" She asked her boys. She glanced over at Kenneth looking for answers, but the simply shrugged in response.

" we honestly can't tell ya ma" Alistair laughed " its why I'm nervous and scared of when little Owen asks me how he came to be" explaining as quietly as possible so his son doesn't hear " It's why we are avoiding having another or the little lad will find out" looking to Owen with an innocent smile " Arthur is a mother too just so you know".

"Oh! Wow. I wasn't expecting that to say the very least. Not that I mind of course." The mother said walking further into the castle. It was then that a strange yet delectable aroma hit her. The smell of different spices mashed together was enough to make anyone's mouth water. She looked back at her boys, whom weren't quite affected by the smell.

" ye know ma I have no idea how you managed to have four kids" Alistair continues with a nervous laugh " I mean 40 hours... Of labour fey Owen...Omg it was murder" cringing already from the memory of that day until he noticed his mother drooling " eh ma?... Are you hungry? My partner is cooking if yer hungry you only need tae say".

Briton laughed nervously and quickly waved it off "Hungry? Oh please. I'm not that hungry. I'm fine my son" a low growl erupted from Briton's stomach making Ollie burst into laughter. Her little fib didn't go as planned.

Sighing and taking his mother's hand Alistair walked her to the kitchen to reveal the back of a blond haired man in an apron cooking " this is my life partner " the Scot gestured " Francis this is my ma".

"Bonjour Madame. It is a pleasure to meet-" The French nation cut himself short, noticing a small detail in his lovers sentence which confused him greatly "Did you say 'ma?'. Alistair, isn't she... You know.."

"Dead. Yes" Briton finished the sentence for the Frenchman, taking him by surprise.

" aye I know just don't ask cause we honestly don't know" the Scot laughs nervously and pulls a seat out for his mother " either way she is starving and I was wondering if dinner was ready? Also Owen gave me that card" voice breaking alittle and tearing up again.

Owen laughed running in and hugging his papa's leg " how did you know ma would cry from the card papa?".

"Well mon petit, to put it quite simply, for a long time your mother never received those kinds of cards" The Frenchman explained to his son, ruffling the little boy's red hair.

Owen's hair was now a mess from all the ruffling but he didn't care and just grinned with his papa " can we have dinner with granny now?".

Alistair was too busy crying about the mother's day card to reply, even since he had Owen he was more sentimental and emotional since he watched his brothers receive these kinda of gifts before himself, it pulled on his heart strings.

Briton wrapped her arms around her son and placed a kiss on her son's forehead "Don't cry Alistair." She spoke softly "I know it's out of joy, but I really hate seeing you cry"

"What a wuss" Ollie mumbled under his breath, receiving several glares from his mother.

" shut yer mouth Ollie" raising his tear smeared face and going to strangle Ollie" It's normal to get emotional about these things but you wouldn't understand being a dad" shaking the Irishman now and knocking him over now wrestling " I'm yer older brother respect me!".

Owen giggles and tugs on Francis' trouser leg " papa they are wrestling again".

"Owen look away. Alistair stop right now!" Francis's poor plead for the two men to stop fighting was quickly neglected as the fighting when on. Kenneth approached them carefully and attempted to split them up, which resulted with an accidental kick to the gut.

Briton quickly grew tired of this nonsense. She took the two men roughly by the back of their shirt and pulled them away from each other. "I can't believe you two! Fighting over such childish things!" She scolded. Ollie quickly took the defensive side.

"But Ma!"

"I don't want to hear it!" She said looking away from her second youngest child.

Alistair smirked and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother and then looked away like it didn't happen " I'm sorry ma...he just rustled ma jimmies was all, I'm a protective parent" trying to use sympathy and pity with his mother " can ye put me down now so I can serve ya dinner?" feeling confident and proud knowing he will get off Scot free.

"... No" Briton stated sternly.

Alistair's jaw dropped and he whined " why not...I was being polite ma Ollie started it..." huffing and crossing his arms " we were just rough housing".

"I don't care! Ya don't fight your brother. You know how much I hate it when you boys do that! Plus Kenneth got hurt in the process of trying to split you two up!" She put the two boy down and crossed her arms together "what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry Ma.." Ollie apologized and looked down in shame.

"You don't apologize to me! You apologize to your two brothers! That goes for you too Alistair."

"Sorry Kenneth... Sorry Alistair..." Ollie apologized once more.

Alistair just puffed his cheeks out for a few moments and then sighs giving in to his mother's intimidation " I'm sorry Ollie...and Im sorry kerry" hiding a smirk and bite of his lip holding in his laughter.

Kenneth growled and sent glares at his brother "I already told you! It's Kenne-" Before the Welshman could finish his sentence Alistair had been thrown over Briton's shoulders and was being carried out of the room. Everyone was thrown into a fit of laughter seeing the full grown Scot being carried out of the kitchen by his mother. Even Francis had a hard time containing his laughter.

" ma! What are ya doing!" was heard slowly getting further and further away  
in the big hallway " I didnae say anything!?".

Owen giggled at his mother's behaviour and ran over asking to be held up by Kenneth.

Kenneth picked up the child without hesitation and started swinging him around like a monkey, much to the Frenchman's disliking. Kenneth reassured Francis by telling him that there was nothing to worry about but would never admit that he almost dropped Owen a couple of times. Ollie sat down at the table and watched his brother goof around with his nephew. This went on for a couple of minutes before a growing concern started pestering Ollie.

"Oi Kenneth. Do you know where Arthur ran off too?" The Irishman asked his older brother. Kenneth stopped playing for a moment and looked over at his brother.

"I haven't got a clue. Didn't he say that he needed to take a call?"

Just on point Arthur opened the large door with Matthew and Alfred behind him gawking at the castle like a bunch of excited toddlers " am I late?".

The Frenchman flinched he heard the sound of the Brit's voice and continued the finishing touches to the dinner he was making, trying to pay no attention to his ex standing by the doorway.

"As a matter of fact you are" Ollie told Arthur with a bit of annoyance behind his words "where were you?"

" I was phoning the kids over of course? They would want to meet her and I wasn't going to throw away the opportunity " walking further in and closing the door revealing Peter in a little rain jacket as the twins ran off exploring and looking for the grandmother. " where is she?" Arthur asked seeing she wasn't glued to her sons.

"Probably tickling Alistair till he admits his mistakes" Kenneth shrugged putting down Owen so that the young child could go see his "brother".

Owen waddled over to Peter wrapped in a massive jumper and giggled, taking the hand of the little identical clone of Arthur they ran into the livingroom only to be met by Alistair and their grandmother.

"Are you going to apologize correctly?" Briton asked her son in a authoritative tone.

"aye I will just please dont be mad at me ma" Alistair whimpered soon rushing to hug his mum.

Peter and Owen looking like duplicates of Briton's sons are snickering and laughing at how the scotman behaves.

"It's fine Alistair. Just go apologize to your brother after this." She hugged her son and looked over at the two snickering children. "Listen to your ma kids" she chuckled and let go of Alistair. "Now, let's go back into the kitchen."

" eh ma that's Arthur's youngest but okay " walking back into the kitchen dreading the words he is about to be forced to say "... Kenneth...Ollie...I'm sorry" struggling at the end and sighing.

Arthur looked up from his book and smirked " do I get a sorry?"

" shut yer hole!" Alistair said attacking Arthur.

"Dear lord Alistair we just had a talk about this just a moment ago" Briton brought a hand up to her temples and sighed. Kenneth rolled his eyes an Ollie stifled a laugh.

" but ma! I dinnae owe him an apology " frowning and then giving up he slumps down at the dining table until he smiles remembering something " Hey ma? Can ye read us one of those stories ye used tae read us as kids?".

A small smile made an appearance on Briton's face when she heard those words. "I thought you'd never ask" she said sitting down at the dinning table. "Hmmm which one should I tell you"

" any but please could we dae this in the living room cause these seats are killing me" the Scotman's stood up and left for the living room to sit down with the deerhound sleeping in his lap once he settled.

Arthur sighed standing up and joining the Scot, he would never admit it but he was very interested in a story especially since his brothers talked it up like no one's business.

Kenneth and Ollie joined the two other men as well. Their mother sat down next to the fire place started telling them tales of mages, fairies, and knights in shinning armour. Eventually the twins joined the four men in the living room to listen to the tales told by their grandmother

Peter and Owen soon followed with their curiosity sparked by the disappearance of everything to play with, however when they joined the group it only took between an hour or two before they were asleep in their mothers laps.

"Tous le monde! Le souper est près!" Francis called the gang from the kitchen, startling Ollie from his half asleep state.

Alistair was already drooling on Kenneth's shoulder by the time his partner called them and continues to doze off.

"We will be there in a few minutes" Briton told the Frenchman, slowly getting up from her spot and stretching.

Leaving all of the other boys asleep in the living room by the warm fire Briton followed into the kitchen to see the dining table littered with gifts, to be specifically mother's day gifts for her.

"A-are theses for me?" Briton asked the Frenchman. He smiled at her with a nod "Every year they buy gifts for you." At that point the mother was in tears just by looking at the gifts. Francis ran over to reassure her but she insisted that there was no need for that. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath "I didn't know that they'd still care about me so much" she told the Frenchman "I thought they might've forgotten about me at this point.."

Francis tsked shook his head her "Madame, a bond between a mother and her child can never be easily broken. Your sons still care very much about you to this day, and mon dieu they missed you so much."

Briton nodded "Right.. It was silly of me to think something like that." Right as Francis was about to protest that it was completely normal she let out a small laugh and looked at Francis with a smile "Thank you.. I needed that. You're a good man Francis."

"M-merci" Francis replied a little surprised about the compliment that was given to him. He's been given many different compliments before but never something like "you're a good man".

Briton looked out the window. The sun had already set, but the sky still had some of its remaining colours left by day light, although the it was fading quickly. Briton smiled sadly and looked back at the sleeping men in the living room alongside their children. She wished she could stay for a little longer, ask more questions, see how much the world had evolved. But the time was now ticking, and she had to go.

"Hey Francis" the Frenchman's attention was brought back to the smiling Brit "Keep an eye on them okay? They mean a lot to me. And I don't plan on seeing them anytime soon." Francis was confused to why she was telling him this, but he soon realized what she meant.

"You're leaving?"

Briton nodded and stood by the window. She looked out to the sky once more. The coloured sky was replaced with stars with a dark background. "I'm afraid so. I'll try to visit once and a while okay. Tell my boys that I love them very much." She opened the window and stood by the ledge.

"Attendez! Don't do that!" He reached his arm out to pull her away from the ledge but she had disappeared. She didnt jump or climb away. She simply vanished out of thin air. Francis rubbed his eyes to see if this was all just some kind of illusion. Was he dreaming?

 **Sorry if it seemed alittle short but this actually took us two days to write XD its why we missed the deadline by a few hours and published it the next day, anyway as I must remind all my readers in all my stories that I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters so please dont sue me. And again this couldnt be done without the help of my friend Vanti thank you~ I have lots more stories to come so if you like the pairing FRUK, PruCan or even the new Germany X scotland and Scotland X France then I might have more stories you'll love to read. Anyway enjoy and thank you for reading~**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
